GIVE YOUR BEST SHOT
by Bloody Bird
Summary: Un jour, Bryden Pond sera un rebelle. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Non, aujourd'hui il termine sa formation de pacificateur.
1. POND, BRYDEN POND

**TITRE.** « Give your best shot »

**AUTEUR.** « Bloody Bird »

**FANDOM.** « The Hunger Games »

**RATING.** « T+ à M, pour vocabulaire et scènes explicites. Slash, so homophobes, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : cliquer sur précédent. »

**GENRE.** « Science-fiction. Romance. Aventure. Suspence. »

**SYNOPSIS.** « Un jour, Bryden Pond sera un rebelle. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Non, aujourd'hui il termine sa formation de pacificateur. Aujourd'hui, il rentre chez lui dans le District Quatre après cinq ans d'absence. Aujourd'hui n'est que le début. »

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR.** « Cette histoire sort dans les moindres détails de mon imagination, bien que l'univers de The Hunger Games appartient bien sur à Suzanne Collins, cela n'empêche que toute copie totale ou partielle est interdite. Nous sommes neuf ans après les jours sombres, la moisson pour la Dixième Editions des HG va bientôt avoir lieu. Cette histoire est donc post- les ouvrages de . Dans tous les cas, je terminerai en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture. »

* * *

><p>Le train s'ébranle alors que depuis mon siège j'aperçois sur le quai l'un de mes camarades d'escouade serrer sa fiancée dans ses bras. Je ne peux m'empêcher de resentir un certain pincement de jalousie. Hormis ma famille, personne ne m'attend véritablement là ou je vais. Et pour cause, mes anciens amis ont pour la plupart déjà des vies bien remplis que ce soit par leur travail auquel ils se donnent corps et âme ou bien par leur propre famille justement. Très peu d'entre eux ont compris mon choix de quitter le Quatre et quant à me réserver à une profession tel que Pacificateur, je n'avais même pas espéré que ce fut le cas.<p>

— On pense à sa fiancée, Pond_?, _m'interrogea soudainement mon voisin.

Quittant mes pensées moroses, je fis face à ni plus, ni moins que mon Chef de section. Arthur Kennedy, un homme d'un peu plus qu'une trentaine d'années, sévère mais juste. Quelqu'un avec qui j'avais pris beaucoup de plaisir à travailler durant les cinq dernières années. Mais également, à mon grand damne, un personnage à la plastique des plus agréables et cela sans même parler de ses deux immenses émeraudes qui lui servent à vous regarder. Je soupire intérieurement avant de froncer les sourcils. Quelle était sa question déjà? Ah oui, suis-je bête : la fiancée. J'affiche un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin tandis qu'il attend patiemment que je ne daigne lui répondre.

— Encore faudrait-il que celle-ci existe, Monsieur., finis-je par lâcher sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Un sourire vient ourler ses lèvres fines et j'ai la désagréable impression qu'il lit en moi comme si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire brochure publicitaire. Il se penche par-dessus les tablettes qui nous séparent et pose son menton sur ses mains jointes, son regard perçant braqué sur mon visage que je m'empresse de détourner.

— Voyez-vous ça... Je ne t'imaginais pourtant pas du genre volage., il fit une pause, puis reprit. En même temps, il faut dire que c'est la première fois en cinq ans que je t'entends t'exprimer sur le sujet donc je ne pense pas que l'on puisse me blâmer pour ma méprise...

Fixant mes pieds, ou tout du moins, ce que j'en aperçois sous la table, je m'abstiens de le contre-dire. A quoi bon? Cela ne ferait que provoquer une longue conversation que je n'avais pas envie de voir naître, tout comme le malaise qui risquait d'en résulter. Finalement, alors que le silence persiste entre nous, il décide de se lever. Tout en s'étirant de la moins élégante des manières, il propose à la cantonade aux derniers agents encore présent de se rendre au bar quelques wagons plus loin. Je décline l'offre et me retrouve bientôt seul, aussi me retournais-je vers le paysage forestier qui défile derrière les vitres. Un décor bien différent de celui auquel je suis habitué, loin de la mer et des plages de notre district.

Cela fait tellement longtemps. Cinq ans, parfois j'ai l'impression que mon départ date d'hier, que la nomination de ma cadette aux Jeux date d'hier. Puis je me souviens des sentiments qui m'ont assaillis comme des démons à ce moment-là : la peur de la perdre de la même manière que j'avais perdu Cory. Je n'avais jamais véritablement fait mon deuil. La raison était simple : je n'en avais pas le droit. Officiellement, je n'étais rien pour lui et il n'était rien pour moi. Pas plus qu'une connaissance. Le grand-frère du meilleur ami de ma soeur. Mais Leeloo n'était pas Cory, non, Leeloo était entraînée et surtout, elle était forte. Voilà pourquoi je l'avais jalousé pour cette possibilité de montrer ce dont elle était capable au peuple entier, au Capitol, au Président. J'avais travaillé si dur pour cela et finalement, mon nom n'avait jamais été tiré au sort...

Je fus ramenais à la réalité par le bruit de la porte que l'on ouvre et referme sans ménagement. Probablement l'un de mes camarades dont le seuil de tolérance à l'alcool n'est pas très élevé. Peu enclin à tenir conversation avec un homme ivre, je fis mine de dormir. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'entendre le nouvel arrivant prendre place en face de moi. Néanmoins, fort de ma résolution, je décidais de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'un sachet alimentaire avec lequel on se bat ne vienne troubler ma tranquillité. Me mordant la lèvre inférieure, je ne put retenir un petit commentaire.

— La nourriture n'est pas autorisée dans les wagons autres que celui de restauration.

Pour toute réponse, le coupable éclate de rire. Mais voilà, ce rire, je le connais et il n'a absolument rien à faire dans ce train et encore moins dans le wagon réservé aux pacificateurs. J'ouvre brutalement les yeux et tombe nez à nez avec celui qui aurait bien failli me couter ma place quelques mois plus tôt alors que nous étions en mission spéciale dans le onze.

— Le type à la parabole., articulais-je à voix basse, médusé.

Mon vis-à-vis fait mine de réfléchir avant d'acquiesçais, une moue résignée peinte sur le visage.

— On va dire ça comme ça. J'ai eu pire comme petit nom., répliqua-t-il tout en enfournant une poignée de chips dans sa bouche. Eh toa ch'est Brychen ch'est cha?

J'hésitais un instant entre le dégoût et la lassitude avant de me souvenir que ce type - quelque soit son véritable nom - n'avait rien à faire là. Avalant l'horrible mixture, il planta son regard dans le mien et je ne puis m'empêcher de penser qu'il avait des yeux magnifiques. Ils étaient verrons.

— Excuse-moi, je voulais dire : tu t'appelles Bryden, Bryden Pond, du district quatre, c'est bien cela?, reprend-t-il plus sérieusement cette fois.

De mon côté je ne peux m'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil. En quel honneur cet inconnu - voleur et rebelle de bas étage par-dessus le marché - en connait-il autant sur ma personne? Il doit voir dans mon silence une forme d'assentiment, car il poursuit :

— Tes parents sont Meryll et Dunkar Pond, la première est tisseuse de filet et le second pêcheur. Tu as une petite-soeur, Leeloo, vainqueur aux Jeux de la faim et à première vue, sans activité reconnue depuis. Tu avais un chien lorsque tu étais plus...

— Ca suffit!, le coupais-je violemment tout en assenant un coup de poing sur la table. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce cirque? Qui êtes-vous? Que me voulez-vous à la fin?

Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me laisser aller ainsi, d'avoir l'air littéralement hors de moi mais ce type me fait peur à en savoir autant. Et surtout, son attitude déplacée et ses maudits yeux sont entrain de mettre la pagaille dans mon esprit normalement si ordonné. Je profite des quelques secondes qui me sont accordés pour reprendre contenance et éloigner mes pieds des siens qui ont depuis quelques instants visiblement prit la décision de faire ami-ami et plus si affinités. Et puis quoi encore?

— Pardonne-moi, je suis impoli. Je me présente, Fox., reprend-t-il mine de rien.

Il sourit et je détourne mon regard vers la main qu'il me tend.

— Je sais qui vous êtes. Un voleur, un rebelle... un type coincé dans un train avec une escouade de pacificateurs.

Son sourire s'agrandis et me fait dresser les poils des bras tellement il m'horripile.

— En vérité, c'est plutôt une demi-escouade et je ne suis pas coincé.

Je garde le silence, sachant qu'il n'a pas totalement tord. Nous étions deux fois plus lors de notre dernière rencontre et cela ne l'avait pas empêché de s'enfuir. Néanmoins, nous étions alors en pleine nature, or s'il ne semblait pas saint d'esprit, je ne le voyais pas non plus capable de sauter du train en marche.

— Mais tu remarqueras que pour le moment, nous sommes tous les deux, installés tranquillement à discuter à attendre que tu ne donnes l'alerte., il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et je ne peux m'empêcher de suivre le mouvement. Alors? Que faisons-nous?

Je fronce les sourcils et me réprimande intérieurement pour mon égarement. Dans un certain sens il n'a pas tort, mais qu'est-ce que des soldats certainement lourdement alcoolisés à cette heure pourraient bien m'apporter comme aide?

— Que me voulez-vous?, je demande dans le but de gagner du temps.

Il sourit, encore. Je le frapperais bien, encore. D'ailleurs je suis désolé de constater qu'il ne porte plus aucune marque du cocard que j'avais du lui offrir lors de notre précédente rencontre, bien qu'il fut dommage de maltraiter de si beaux yeux... Rectification d'usage : je devrais me frapper la tête contre la surface plane la plus dure et la plus proche.

— Aujourd'hui, rien de plus que discuter., fini-t-il par répondre. De plus j'ai une opération en cours ce qui ne me laisse donc pas le loisir de profiter davantage de ton agréable compagnie.

Bon sang mais qu'il arrête son char! Franchement, il pense véritablement que c'est parce qu'il tente, plutôt lamentablement, de flirter avec moi que je vais oublier ce qu'il est et ce que je suis pour me mettre à battre des cils comme une gourgandine devant son joli minois?

— Quelle opération?, l'interrogeais-je sans plus de cérémonie.

Un peu vexé par mon ton froid et distant, il m'adresse une moue presque boudeuse avant de hausser les épaules et de regarder le paysage qui défile derrière la vitre.

— Nous allons bientôt arriver au Douze... J'espère que tu apprécieras l'hospitalité de ses habitants car vous n'allez pas pouvoir le quitter avant au moins vingt-quatre heure après cela.

— Après quoi?

— Notre opération. Votre train est chargé d'assez de nourriture pour faire vivre un district entier pendant une semaine environ et ce juste pour vous... Une panne, des pacificateurs hors d'état de nuire... Ca sera Noël avant l'heure pour tous ces gens., termine-t-il le regard dans le vague.

Je me redresse sur mon siège tandis que l'adrénaline afflue dans mon sang. Mes neurones marchent à cent à l'heure tandis que sans plus réfléchir quant à mes gestes, j'attrape l'opportun par le col de sa chemise.

— Vous êtes cinglés?, lui hurlais-je en plein visage. Vous vous rendez compte que vous allez provoquer une émeute? Vous pensez aux gens qui vont être blessés si vous laissez arriver une telle chose?

Il sourit une nouvelle fois et cette fois je suis sur le point de lui envoyer mon poing à la figure lorsque ses paroles m'arrêtent.

— J'avais raison, tu es... parfait., souffle-t-il.

Sous le coup de la surprise, et à cause du ton étrange qu'il a utilisé, je le relâche et m'écarte autant que l'habitacle restreint me le permet. Il profite de ma confusion pour quitter le compartiment et lorsque je saute sur mes pieds pour partir à sa recherche un brusque grincement et des turbulences secouent le train m'obligeant à me rattraper aux barres de sécurité pour ne pas chuter. Lorsque tout s'arrête, je donne un coup de poing rageur dans la porte qui refuse de s'ouvrir. Il est trop tard et je le sais.

* * *

><p><em>Alors quand pensez-vous? Le second chapitre devrait apparaître la semaine prochaine. Mais en attendant, c'est à votre tour de vous mettre à votre clavier pour donner votre avis sur ce début (positif ou négatif). N'oubliez pas que cela fait toujours extrêmement plaisir à "l'auteur" et le fait progresser.<em>

_A bientôt, BB._


	2. CHER PAYS DE MON ENFANCE

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!

* * *

><p>Le train s'ébranle alors que je quitte la gare mon sac de voyage sur l'épaule. A l'intérieur : les souvenirs des cinq dernières années de ma vie. En face de moi : les dix-neuf autres. Bien que me donnant une attitude pleine d'assurance, je n'en même pas large de fouler de nouveau les terres de mon District. Il se fait tard et la majorité des personnes encore présentent dans les rues sont des collègues pacificateurs. Je les salue de signes de tête polis mais ne m'arrête pas de marcher. Le vieux Kravitz et son équipe n'ont pas exactement les mêmes idées que celle que l'on enseigne dans le Deux. Chose qui d'ailleurs m'avait soulagé et enclin à encore davantage apprécier Kennedy qui contrairement à celui que j'avais connu plus jeune, ne partageait pas son temps entre la torture et les activités illicites. Le genre de vaux-rien qui déshonorait un métier pourtant si pur et juste rien qu'en respirant.<p>

Malgré les années, mes pas me guidèrent d'eux-mêmes dans la partie ou se trouvait l'habitation de mes parents. A l'extérieur des quartiers commerçants bien que finalement pas non plus dans la partie la plus basse et la plus reculée du District. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'étais en train de jurer intérieurement contre cette "fichue chanson" de l'Arbre du Pendu qui ne voulait quitter mon esprit lorsqu'une lueur soudaine vain éclairer les rues. Sursautant, je me retournais brusquement vers la grande place que je venais de quitter en entendant l'hymne de Panem. Vrillant mon regard sur l'écran géant qui venait de s'allumer, j'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir le sceau du Capitole avant que le Président O'Connell ne prenne sa place. Mes yeux s'arrondirent sous ma surprise mal contenue. Etais-je à ce point perturbé que j'en avais oublié la traditionnelle annonce de la moisson?

— _Chers habitants des douze districts de Panem et chers habitants de notre magnifique Capitole, si je vous parle ce soir, c'est pour vous annoncer que dans treize jours précisément, la Moisson de la dixième édition aura lieu. Des envoyés du Capitole seront chargés dans chaque district de récolter les vingt quatre tributs. Je vous assure que cette dixième édition des Hunger Games va vous surprendre ! Rien que par le choix de l'arène et des nouveautés., _débuta-t-il.

Cet homme était pourvu d'un charisme des plus impressionnants à mon avis, qui n'ait pas aussi humble que je n'aimerais le faire croire. Je regrettais uniquement que les extravagances esthétiques de la capitale ne furent pas à mon goût. Ses abus de couleurs attirés l'oeil c'était certain mais faisait également disparaître l'aspect militaire du Chef du pays qui était pourtant l'une des choses que j'appréciais le plus en sa personne.

— _Je vous rappel que les Hunger Games existent par votre faute, habitants des districts. Vous avez osé vous soulever contre moi, payez-en le prix, assumez les conséquences de votre idiotie passée. Et souvenez-nous, il n'en restera qu'un et un seul tribut. Profitez de vos enfants tant que vous le pouvez, il se pourrait que ça soit la dernière fois._

Je frissonne en repensant aux Jours Sombres. Quel gâchis. Une guerre et une révolution qui n'auront menés qu'à des démonstrations inégales de forces. Qui aura poussé un homme aussi juste que Clavius O'Connell à prendre des mesures drastiques pour le bien-être d'un pays aussi fragile que Panem. "_Profitez de vos enfants tant que vous le pouvez, il se pourrait que ça soit la dernière fois."_ Cette dernière phrase me laisse perplexe cependant. Si je cessais de me voiler la face, je dirais qu'elle suintait d'ironie et même, de sadisme mais vu que ce n'est pas le cas, je reste de marbre avant de me secouer. Les rebelles sont à l'origine de ces Jeux et de ces morts, mais peu importe, bientôt ils disparaîtraient. Et je les exterminerai moi-même s'il le faut, fois de Bryden Pond.

Pourtant lorsque l'image de Fox s'impose à mon esprit, accompagné des sanglots étouffés d'une femme dans la maison la plus proche de là ou je me trouve, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de pincement au niveau de la poitrine. Ce n'est que le début parait-il.

La lueur diffusée par l'écran géant s'affaiblis pour ensuite disparaitre. Les rues du district sont de nouveau plongé dans le noir et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que celle du Deux sont bien mieux éclairées... même si nous ne rivalisons pas encore avec le Douze. Ce territoire ou on trouvait les gisements de charbons était l'image même de la misère et si je devais admettre une chose à notre voleur et à son équipe, c'était bel et bien que ces gens avaient plus besoin de nourriture que nous mais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que ce n'était pas non plus la meilleure des initiatives que de distribuer ainsi des denrées au hasard, périssables de plus.

Réajustant mon sac sur mon épaule, je me détournais pour reprendre mon chemin vers mon ancienne maison. Peut-être mon trajet serait-il vain, peut-être mes parents avaient-ils emménagés en compagnie de Leeloo dans le village des vainqueurs mais j'en doutais. Mon père aimait trop sa maison, assez proche des côtes sans pour autant être trop loin de la place du marché. Et ceci sans compter sur une certaine fierté parfois mal placé qu'il devait principalement à son propre père, l'homme le plus bourru qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître de toute ma courte existence.

Malheureusement pour moi, alors que j'étais presque arrivé à destination, j'eus la désagréable surprise de voir sortir d'un bar la silhouette tanguante du pacificateur en chef. Baissant les yeux sur le sol tel une autruche, j'accélérai légèrement l'allure mais c'était bien trop compter sur la chance.

— Mais que vois-je!, s'écria-t-il sur un ton un peu trop aigu. L'enfant prodige est de retour!

Il me rejoignit de son pas chaloupé au milieu de la rue tandis que ses compagnons allumaient ce qui ressemblait à des cigarettes - un produit de "luxe" parait-il.

— Alors ils sont parvenus à t'enlever le balai que t'avais dans le cul, dans le Deux, mon garçon?, ricana-t-il, son haleine d'ivrogne me faisant froncer le nez.

Je me mords la langue pour éviter de commettre une erreur. Bien quelques répliques salées me viennent à l'esprit en cet instant. Me mettre à dos la figure de l'autorité du district, aussi incompétent soit-il, ne m'aiderai certainement pas dans mon ascension vers le Capitole. Dommage qu'il n'existe pas de "comment congédier gentiment un ivrogne" pour les nuls car j'aurais certainement dévoré un tel ouvrage comme beaucoup d'autres dans le District.

Et pourtant, la postérité, le destin ou je-ne-sais-quel-autre-idiotie avait décidé que j'allais avoir la chance de m'en tirer cette fois. Une nouvelle voix résonne dans la nuit noire et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir soulager. Eamon McDouglas, homme de main du Président se tient à quelques mètres de nous. Son costume flambant neuf jure avec l'aspect miteux de l'établissement d'ou il sort.

— Agent Pond, heureux de vous revoir., me salua-t-il avant de me tendre une main que je serrais sans hésitation.

Lui et moi, nous ressemblions par bien des aspects. Non seulement à cause de nos physiques relativement similaires mais également à mes yeux, par nos motivations et nos valeurs. Nous nous étions connus peu de temps après mes premiers déboires avec Fox. Il avait été chaleureux et avenant, pas moqueur pour un sous devant mon "échec" contrairement à d'autres sûrement moins bien placé pour parler.

— Comment allez-vous?, m'interrogea-t-il ensuite aimablement. Je trouve étonnant que le Capitol accorde des vacances à un agent aussi talentueux en cette période.

— Bien, merci., répondis-je, flatté. Si seulement vous pouviez avoir raison alors je n'aurais même pas à défaire mes bagages. Malheureusement, je crois que vous me surestimez. Je ne fais que débuter et mon dossier doit être au milieu d'une pile d'autres identiques en tout points.

Loin de moi l'idée d'une quelconque fausse modestie, aussi risquait-il de s'écouler quelques temps avant que l'on ait besoin de moi. Au moment ou il amorçe une réponse, une sonnerie d'alarme retentis en provenance de la barrière Est, provoquant des jurons de la part du vieux Kravitz. J'aurais certainement ris devant sa semi-chute et le fait qu'il s'adressait désormais à un buisson plutôt qu'à son agent qui se trouvait deux mètres plus loin si la situation n'avait pas été si pathétique. Un rictus prend possession des traits de l'Agent McDouglas avant qu'il ne se retourne résigné vers moi.

— Eh bien, on dirait que le devoir nous appelle. Rentres bien et mes plus sincères salutations à ta famille.

J'acquiesce et lui souris prêt à lui répondre mais, il est déjà en train de rassembler les hommes présents. J'aurais aimé en faire partie. Renfiler mon uniforme et partir en mission avec lui. Je respectais énormément mon Chef d'escouade mais, il était impossible de les comparer. Eamon jouant un rôle tellement plus... unique pour ne pas dire, important. Quelques jours en sa compagnie m'aurait très certainement plus appris que mes cinq ans au Centre de formation des Pacificateurs.

Ils s'éloignent et je reprends mon chemin. J'arrive rapidement devant la petite maison de mon enfance. Elle n'a pas vraiment changé. Mi de bois, mi de pierre, elle ne semble pas plus embelli que les autres malgré que l'argent ne doit plus être un problème pour notre famille désormais. Par les fenêtres j'aperçois de la lumière dans les pièces communes du bas mais l'étage lui est plongé dans l'obscurité. Je fixe un instant la lucarne de ma propre chambre depuis le seuil en me demandant à quoi ressemble l'endroit depuis le temps.

Finalement, je l'oublie pour me tourner vers la porte. Puis-je me contenter de rentrer comme je l'aurais fait par le passé ou suis-je censé frapper et attendre que l'on vienne m'ouvrir? J'hésite un temps puis me résigne. Cinq ans, c'est long. Néanmoins avant que je n'ai pu faire un geste, le battant s'ouvre sur la silhouette de mon paternel.

— Qu'est-ce que vous attendez devant not'e porte?, grogne-t-il avec mauvaise humeur tout en plissant les yeux pour tenter de m'apercevoir.

Une partie de moi, celle que j'ai laissé au Deux, serait presque tenté de s'excuser et de partir. Ce qui aurait été bien entendu parfaitement ridicule. A la place, je m'avance pour entrer dans le champ restreint de la lueur des lampes d'intérieures. Son expression change du tout au tout en l'espace d'une fraction de secondes.

— Bryden?

J'acquiesce et la surprise laisse finalement place à une autre expression à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas : la colère. Avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir, il se jette pratiquement sur moi et me lance un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Je l'évite de justesse et recule, perdu.

— Espèce de petit con!, s'exclame-t-il. Même pas foutu de donner des nouvelles régulièrement! Ta mère était désespérée! Sa gamine se retrouve dans l'arène et l'autre décide de se barrer sans rien demander à personne! C'est pas comme ça qu'on t'as éduqué que je saches! J'me trompe?

— Dunkar., le coupe une voix douce depuis le seuil. Tu vas réveiller les voisins, chéri.

Il se retourne et je laisse mon regard glisser vers la silhouette de ma mère. Elle semble si fatiguée, la belle et forte Madame Pond. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a maigrit et vieillit plus que de raison. Peut-être n'est-ce qu'un effet de la nuit? Peut-être est-ce de ma faute.

Lorsqu'elle s'avance et me tend les bras, je n'hésite pas avant de la serrer dans les miens. Sa main frêle se pose dans mes cheveux et les caresse tandis que son parfum, de l'Armérie, m'emplis les poumons. Je ferme les yeux tandis que mon père grommelle dans sa barbe quelques mètres plus loin. Ce n'est que maintenant que je réalise à quel point ils m'ont manqués durant toutes ces années. Je me sépare de ma génitrice et accepte sans rechigner la tape sur le crâne que mon père ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter, sans violence cependant. Sa manière de me pardonner en quelque sorte.

Je détourne le regard de celui de ma mère, un peu gêné par sa manière de me dévorer des yeux comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde, son sauveur. Aussi ne puis-je retenir plus longtemps la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis quelques heures déjà.

— Comment va Leeloo? Elle s'est fait à sa vie d'héroïne du peuple?

Mon ton est enjoué bien qu'un peu ironique et je souris. Malheureusement, je comprends rapidement que j'ai commis une erreur car le sourire de ma mère s'efface, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va verser les larmes qu'elle avait retenue jusqu'alors, et mon père se ferme. Je me braque moi-même sans véritablement le réaliser tandis qu'une alarme semble clignoter dans ma tête.

— Ta soeur... Ta soeur ne va pas très bien, Bryden., m'annonce Meryll dans un murmure.

* * *

><p>Que pensez-vous de ce second chapitre? L'action n'est pas spécialement au rendez-vous je l'admets. Je pose le décor du District Quatre doucement, mais étant donné que je tente d'avoir un public le plus large possible, je préfère m'attarder un peu sur la présentation. Sinon, avez vous une idée de ce qui aurait pu advenir de Leeloo Pond ces cinq dernières années? Dans quel état Bryden va-t-il retrouver sa soeur? Et en dehors de cela, que pensez-vous d'Eamon? Lui et Fox vont se faire discrets durant les prochains chapitres qui seront plutôt centrés sur les anciennes connaissances de Bree : sa famille, mais également d'autres personnages tel que Castiel, Lexie ou Meade.<br>De plus, j'ai toujours un chapitre d'avance et mon plan est terminé. La première partie comprend une trentaine de chapitres. La longueur sera toujours la même, soit 4 pages works ce que je trouve être une moyenne. Merci à ceux ayant laissés leurs avis sur le premier chapitre. Bref, j'espère que cela vous aura plus et attends vos avis avec impatience ! (:


End file.
